


make 'em say my name like roll call

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Restraints, Slight Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, little bit of H/C, size queen, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: Matt is feeling down after receiving some rude Instagram comments. Mark knows how to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nbmothman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmothman/gifts).



> If you got here by googling yourself or your family member, I would highly suggest just closing the tab and never coming back.
> 
> While the people are real, the events I've laid out are either fictitious or based off of my real life. I don't own anyone mentioned in these stories unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Un-beta'd and written for my soul twin.  
> I hope you like it, Jamie! <3  
> Title to Lil Wayne.  
> Come play on tumblr, intoxicated-circulations  
> Thanks for looking!

Matt groaned, throwing his phone to the other end of the couch and slumping his shoulders. He got up, removing his shirt and moving to the floor length mirror near the bunks.

“Maybe they’re right… I probably could lose 10 pounds or so,” Matt said to himself, turning and looking at his side profile.

Matt didn’t bother to put his shirt back on, just sat back down on the couch and pulled up Pinterest to look up some good, tour-friendly workouts. He lost himself in the websites, not realizing his boyfriend had sat down on the couch beside him until Mark kissed his cheek in hello.

“Babe, why are you looking up workouts? And why do you seem so…dejected?” Mark asked, concern on his face as he wrapped an arm around Matt.

“Because all of these kids on Instagram keep calling me fat and telling me I need to lose weight, that I suck and I’m not as good as Tom, and that I ruined your band,” the words all rushed out before Matt could stop them, _how petty,_ he thought to himself after he was finished.

Mark just looked quizzically at Matt, eyes roaming Matt’s body before coming to rest on Matt’s blue eyes.

“Okay, Matt, couple things,” Mark started, clearing his throat and turning to face Matt, “I don’t think you need to lose any weight at all. The people that say that stuff about you aren’t true fans, they’re just trolls. Same with the whole Tom thing. You didn’t ruin our band, babe, it’s our band. Yours, Travis’s, and mine. And just so you’re aware. I _love_ you because you’re not Tom, I always have and I always will,” Mark finished, pecking Matt’s lips.

Matt grinned, he loved Mark’s kisses. And he loved being praised.

“Mark… I don’t know, I probably could lose some weight,” Matt said, running a hand over his stomach. “Bullshit, and you know it. If I have to tie you up and tell you each and every thing I love about you, I will,” Mark huffed, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

*

Mark’s tied up Matt a few times, but he never gets tired of how Matt looks. Matt, spread out in front of him, arms above his head, wrists tied with a piece of silk ribbon. He’s all lean muscle and tattoos on display, and the sight makes Mark intoxicated. 

Currently, Matt’s sporting a slight blush over his cheeks and chest, and a semi-hard cock.

“It literally never ends with you, does it?” Mark asks, gripping the base of Matt’s erection.

Matt doesn’t answer, just whines in his throat. Mark’s naked, too, and he’s got a semi, so Matt labels him a hypocrite. 

Mark straddles his waist, running his hands through Matt’s blonde hair.

“I love your hair, Matt. I love the color and how soft it always is. How receptive you are when I touch it,” Mark gives a handful of strands a tug, earning a choked off moan.

“I love your eyes. They’re the perfect shade of blue, I constantly get lost in them, and when we’re apart, they’re all I see when I close my eyes,” Mark crooned, placing a kiss over Matt’s temporal artery, flicking his tongue against it.

Mark covered Matt’s lips with his own, and Matt was eager to respond to the kiss, although he was growing frustrated with the fact he couldn’t touch Mark.

“Your lips, where do I even begin?” Mark mused, “I love them. They're never chapped, and you’ve got the most perfect cupid’s bow I’ve ever seen. The day you put on liquid lipstick and blew me, god, it was fucking amazing. I love seeing your perfect lips wrapped around my cock, it’s like you were made to do nothing but be a good boy and suck me off,” Mark’s voice turned gravelly, and Matt outright moaned.

“Look how desperate you are for me already, it’s like you have to be dick drunk in order to function” Mark chuckled, watching Matt’s blush darken.

Mark kissed his way down Matt’s neck and clavicle, stopping to lick and suck dark hickeys into his skin wherever he pleased. Once Mark sucked a nipple into his mouth, Matt arched his back off of the couch and moaned lowly. Mark continued his ministrations on the other nipple before speaking.

“God, Matt, your fucking nipples are so sensitive and I love it. They’re so pretty and pink, standing at attention for me,” Mark stated, rolling both the nubs between his fingers, “do you remember the time I got you off just by doing this?” He asked, earning a moan and a nod from Matt. “I remember it perfectly, it’s hard not to though, you were so good for me and came so hard.”

Mark just chuckled, moving his hands down to Matt’s stomach.

“Listen, I love your stomach. You don’t even have an ounce of fat on you,” Mark stated, running his hands over the smooth planes of Matt’s stomach, “and I can feel your hip bones right now, and lord knows how much you like it when I do this,” Mark leaned down, sucking a dark hickey onto Matt’s hip.

“Your cock. Where do I even begin?” Mark asked, and in spite of himself, licked a slow stripe from base to tip.

“You have the biggest dick I have ever seen, and god, you know how much I love it. I love when you fuck me and fill me up, stretch me out, make me feel you for days,” Mark moaned, firm grip on Matt’s cock. 

“Mark, oh my god, please,” Matt moaned brokenly, trying to thrust his hips up, with no success because of the man sitting on him.

“You know just how to use this,” Mark said, tugging on Matt’s cock once, “Know how to make me dick drunk and begging for you. You’re such a good boy, Matt, you’d do anything for me and I can’t get enough of it.” Matt shuddered and moaned under Mark’s touch, waves of pleasure crashing throughout his body. Matt let out a scream when he felt Mark’s tongue sweeping over his balls, before his tongue made quick work of brushing against Matt’s hole.

“Fuck! Mark!” Matt groaned, arching off the couch and pulling at his restraints.

Mark just grinned, he knew how good he looked between Matt’s legs, looking up at him with false innocence.

“You know how much you love it when I eat you out, hey, do you remember the night you came three times just from my tongue in your ass?” Mark asked, mouthing at his cock.

“Fuck, yes, that was the best night of my life,” Matt whined, wanting more contact.

Mark just smiled and kissed down each of Matt’s legs to his feet, stopping to kiss his ankle, before repeating the same movements on the other leg.

Mark reached near Matt’s head, letting their hard cocks brush against each other, before pulling back with a bottle of lube. Mark hastily lubed two fingers and stuck them inside of himself.

“I need to feel that big dick in me,” Mark moaned as he hit his prostate, Matt watching helplessly. 

Mark barely bothered with a third finger before slicking Matt up and sliding himself down on his cock, hissing at the stretch and burn.

“Fuck, Mark,” Matt whined, “Please, baby, let me touch you.”

Mark lowered himself completely on Matt, staying still for a moment before rising so that just the tip of Matt’s dick was inside him, and untying Matt’s wrists, bringing his arms down and massaging blood flow back into him.

“God, Matt, you’re such a good boy,” Mark breathed, starting to rock his hips up and down on Matt, while Matt gripped Mark’s hips and gently ran a fingernail over the vein in Mark’s cock, earning a shout. Matt just grinned and started thrusting upwards to meet Mark’s thrusts, his cock sliding over Mark’s prostate.

“Fuck, Matt, fuck. You’re gonna make me cum embarrassingly fast if you keep it up,” Mark whined, leaning down to kiss Matt.

Matt bent his knees and planted his feet firmly on the couch, using the extra leverage to thrust harder into Mark.

“Fuck, Mark, you’re so tight,” Matt moaned, “Can I make you come untouched?”

Mark threw his head back, bouncing harder on Matt’s dick, “Yeah, baby, make me come untouched, show me what a good boy you are.”

Matt shuddered, willing his orgasm to hold off, he wanted Mark to cum first, wanted to be a good boy for Mark.

“Fuck, fuck, Matt, fuck, please, harder, deeper, something, please pretty boy,” Mark was whining, hand snaking up to Matt’s throat and holding on gently.

Matt grabbed Mark’s hips and bounced him up and down in time with his own thrusts.  “Fuck, fuck, Matt, fuck!” Mark shouted, coming with a high pitched moan all over his stomach and chest, some falling on Matt’s stomach as well.

Mark slumped forward and Matt stilled his thrusts, he wanted to come _so bad_ but he wouldn’t. Not until Mark told him to. Mark slowly righted himself, placing his hands on Matt’s chest.

“You’re such a good boy, Matt, you deserve to come,” He whispered into Matt’s ear.

Matt whined and began gently thrusting into Mark.

“It’s okay baby, let it out, be a good boy and fuck me hard until you come.”

 Matt didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly thrust into Mark, hard and relentless, until he felt that burn in his stomach. He came, hard, with his mouth hung open and a shout caught in his throat.

*

Mark had cleaned the two up, grabbed a blanket and slung it over their lower bodies, and curled up in Matt’s bed. 

“Hey Marky,” Matt whispered, running a hand down Mark’s side.

“Yeah sweetheart?”

 “I know you’re a size queen. But you know when I’m at max. Telling me to go harder and deeper when you know good and well I’ve run out of dick is just rude,” Matt said, a grin on his face.

“Oh shut up!” Mark huffed, hitting Matt with a pillow and laughing.

The two snuggled closer, slipping into a late afternoon nap. Matt’s last conscious thought was, _my body’s pretty damn alright._


End file.
